Just a Chance
by kittypwns
Summary: When her love for Jacob becomes more than she can ignore Bella makes a startling decision. How will Edward take her decision? And where will it take her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I'd had the idea first.**

Title: Just a Chance

Summary: When her love for Jacob becomes more than she can ignore Bella makes a startling decision. How will Edward take her decision? And where will it take her?

Warning: This fic is rated 'M' for later lemons, some language, and whatever else happens to pop up.

A/N: I'm on the hunt for a beta if anyone would like to point me in the right direction. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

-Bella's Point of View-

Nothing had been the same since I'd gone with Alice to save Edward from the Volturi. I still loved him more than anything. He was my breath.  
I felt like I needed Edward just to exist. Everything would have gone back to being exactly the same, except now there was Jacob.  
I thought that maybe having Edward around would help to lessen my feelings for Jacob. I had hoped that now I wouldn't need Jacob to feel whole  
and that I wouldn't love him anymore. But I did need Jacob to feel whole…He was my sun. He brightened my day just by grinning and taking my hand. That was normal, wasn't it?  
Could best friends hold hands?

"Bella?"

I screamed. I'm been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Edward standing there. He must have come in through my window.  
I glanced at my alarm clock. The red numbers glowed 2 a.m. I couldn't believe that I'd stayed up so late.  
My worry dissipated as I took in the sight of my pale Adonis. He was perfect, from his amber eyes to the way every piece of clothing clung to his body.

"What are you still doing up love?" Concern laced his voice as he closed the window and sat down on my bed.

"Just thinking," I said with a strained smile. "What are you doing here?"

He cupped my face with a cool hand. "I was worried. Alice said your future has been blacking in and out, so I thought I'd come watch over you" He cocked a perfect eyebrow.

"What exactly have you been thinking about?"

I sighed. "I've been thinking about Jacob. It just doesn't seem fair to me Edward. I hate hurting him. It hurts me too."

I was a little shocked that I'd admitted so much to him. I'd never been much of a liar though.

Edward kissed my forehead. His complete love for me was maddening sometimes. A normal boyfriend would be seething at the idea of his girlfriend loving someone else. Sometimes I just wanted him to be angry with me, to stop acting like such a love stuck martyr every time I did something wrong.

"The dog will get over you in time. Human memories fade quickly. Twenty years from now Jacob will barely remember the feelings he has for you now."

Edwards blunt words brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want Jacob to forget me! A part of me wanted him to love me forever. But did that mean I wanted to love **him** forever?

Immediately, Edward was beside me brushing away the tears. "I only want your happiness Bella. If you think that the mutt is what would make you happy, then I won't stand in the way."

Unexpected anger filled me. I shoved against Edward's granite chest. He didn't budge and I winced at the pain it caused.

"Will you stop this martyr act for five minutes! You should care! This whole situation should bother you. The fact that this isn't effecting you at all just doesn't seem natural."  
Edward's lips twisted into a sarcastic smile. "If you haven't noticed Bella this relationship is anything but normal."

"Well there are times when I want normal Edward. Sometimes I just want to be able to make-out with my boyfriend without being pushed away! Maybe even try…" I let my sentence trail off as a blush flooded my cheeks.

"Go to sleep Bella. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight and you need sleep."

I laid back on the bed obediently and Edward pulled the covers over me. He pressed a cool kiss to my lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Edward."

He slipped under the covers and I curled up beside him. The situation wasn't settled and I was still angry. When I finally fell asleep Jacob was still resting heavily on my mind. I had to find some way to fix this. I just wanted everyone to be happy.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was already gone. I glanced at my clock again. Eleven o'clock? I slept much later than I usually did, even for the weekend.

Charlie was watching TV once I made it downstairs.

"Morning kiddo. I went up earlier to wake you but you were sleeping like the dead. Jacob called for you already."

My mood jumped immediately. Jacob had called!

"What did he say?" I'd tried to hide the excitement in my voice but failed. Charlie smiled knowingly at me.

"He said something about you coming by today if you wanted too. He seemed like he really wanted to see you."

I bounded back up the stairs immediately. I grabbed a quick shower, pulled on some jeans and a green polo and was back downstairs.

"You want anything to eat before you go?" Charlie called.

"No, I'll eat once I get there. I'll be home later."

He yelled to drive carefully but I was already out the door before he could say anything else.

The drive to La Push seemed to take forever. The minute I crossed the boundary line I felt my worries ease. When I was in La Push I felt like a different person. I was happy and carefree. No one was trailing my every step to babysit me or scold me for being reckless. I was free to be completely Bella.

Jacob jogged to my truck as soon as I'd pulled in his driveway. I stepped out only to be enveloped in a crushing hug.

"I missed you!" He said, swinging me around happily.

"Jake…air…"

He set me down with a sheepish grin and a shrug, "Guess I forget how fragile you are Bells".

His words made me angry all over again. Why did everyone seem to think I was going to fall apart at any minute? My expression must have given away my anger because Jacob was apologizing as soon as I looked at him.

"Easy Bella-I didn't mean to make you mad. Just forget it; let's go inside."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I smiled at the warmth of his touch. It felt so…alive.

Time I spent with Jacob always seem to fly by. It was dark outside already and I couldn't really remember where the day had gone. I was just finishing up my plate of pizza when I caught Jacob looking at me anxiously.

"Everything okay Jake?"

"Can we go for a walk before you leave? I want to talk to you." His face seemed serious. It made my pulse quicken. I had hoped we could get through a whole day without having a conversation about Edward, but it didn't seem like I was going to get my wish.

Billy glanced at me when Jacob walked out the door with a grim smile. Even though he disliked the Cullens, I think he sympathized with me.

I followed him out of the house and down to the shoreline. He didn't say anything; he just kicked at the sand around us. It was hard to see without any light and I was a little nervous about being off in the dark.

"Jake if you want to talk then talk. It's kind of cold out here." As if on queue I felt a shiver run up my spine. He turned and stared at me. I met his eyes and felt mesmerized. He really was beautiful. I had the urge to reach out and run my hands over his strong, bronze biceps. I moved closer to him in the dark. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. His warm skin chased the chill away instantly.

"I love you Bella."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too Jake. You're my sunshine."

The words sounded so matter-of-fact when I said them, like I was commenting on the weather.

"Then why can't that just be enough for you? Why can't we just love each other and forget about everything else?"

"Because it's not that simple Jake. I love Edward too. He's my other half and…"

Jacob threw his hands up in frustration, backing away from me, "But he hurt you Bella. He destroyed you and then you just let him back in like nothing happened. I never even got one chance to prove that we could be happy together and you've given that bloodsucker two! I helped pick up the pieces of yourself when you left you, doesn't that mean I deserve a chance to be happy?"

He pulled me close to him again, crushing me against his chest. His face was close to mine. I could smell the natural, woodsy smell that was my Jacob. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His lips seemed so close, so inviting…

"Just give me one chance Bells to prove that we can be happy together. Just let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

In the dark I could just make out his handsome face, his pleading eyes, and the perfect curve of his jaw line. It would be so easy just to say yes and give myself over to Jake completely.

"Please Bells? Just say yes. Just give me a chance…"

**A/N: Well there you go. I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out. It feels a little rushed, but I just wanted to get the stage set for the story. Review with any comments, criticism, or just to say 'Hi'. This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you like it! I would also accept any and all comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I owe you guys perhaps the biggest apology ever. I've had a hard couple of months. I lost my job and my fella called off our engagement. So I've kind of been lying around useless for a while now.**

**I'm sorry. Completely sorry. For all of you that read and reviewed this story- thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're amazing. 12 reviews and 195 hits makes me wanna dance.**

_So hum hallelujah,_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light. _

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

Hum Hallelujah- Fall Out Boy

Jacob's pleading was ringing so loudly in my ears that I couldn't think about anything else. The idea seemed so easy. I had an eternity to be with Edward if I choose. But the sudden realization of Jacob's mortality made me anxious.

I looked up at him in the dark. Although I couldn't quite make out his expression, I could feel how anxious he was. It was like his entire existence clung to whatever answer I was going to give him.

My mind trailed to Edward. He was the perfect man. He loved me indefinitely, fawned over me, and gave me everything he thought I needed. But maybe 'perfect' wasn't what I needed. I needed a normal relationship and everything that meant.

Perfect was so boring.

My mom had always said that I was never really young. Now that I thought about it, I wanted a chance to be a teenager. Talking about things like forever and marriage with Edward just seemed crazy that more I thought about it.

"Bells?"

Jacob's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled up at him and reached up to put my hand on his cheek.

"It never takes this long for a good answer," he grumbled. "Just forget I said anything. It was stupid. Every time we're together lately it seems like all I'm doing is trying to pull you away from that leech. It's no wonder you don't like coming over here."

"I love you Jake. If you really want to be with me, then be with me. You deserve this happiness."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Was that a yes? Are you really saying you'll be with me?"

"Yes."

The dazzling Jacob smile spread across his face. It was almost like the sun had come out in the middle of the night. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against his chest. Warmth spread through my entire body. I wasn't sure if it was from Jake or if it was the sheer happiness I was feeling. I felt so completely loved, but it wasn't a love that was smothering or perfect. The longer I looked up at my Jacob the more at ease I felt.

I felt him kiss me before I realized that he was so close. He snaked his hands up my back and tangled them in my hair, gripping my face against his as if he was trying to breathe for the both of us. I wrapped my arms around his waist. My lips parted just enough for his tongue to dart into my mouth. I moaned and pressed the length of my body against him. Excitement was pumping through me. I'd never kissed someone like this for so long. Jacob wasn't treating me like I was going to break anytime soon.

I felt a growl rumble up from his chest when I nipped his bottom lip. I giggled into his mouth. Everything felt so carefree. I really was a teenager tonight.

Jake pushed me away gasping. "Bella we need to slow down. This is moving too fast. If we keep going I'm going to loose it."

He turned away from me and walked a few steps. I was crushed. Had I done something wrong? I wrapped my arms around my chest when I felt tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

Jacob whipped around. "Stop that. Don't hold yourself like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Bells but I'm having a…problem."

If it hadn't been so dark outside I would have swore he was blushing.

"What's wrong Jake? I didn't mean to get so carried away. I guess I just got caught up in the moment…or something."

He moved back to hold me. When he pulled me against him, something pressed against my thigh. I felt the blush creep across my face. That must have been his problem.

Jacob stiffened and pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't get him to go away. Maybe we should head back to the house anyway. I'm not sure how long we've been gone and your dad may be worried about you."

We walked back to the house with his fingers threaded through mine. Even his hands radiated that comfortable heat I loved. I couldn't stop rubbing the back of his hand with my fingers. He was so different from Edward. It was like they were polar opposites, like fire and ice. I giggled at the cheesy comparison.

"What's so funny?"

I frowned at the hard tone to Jacob's voice. "I was just thinking about how different you and Edward are."

"Don't compare me to that bloodsucker. I'm two hundred times the person he is."

I pulled my hand from his while we walked. "What's with the attitude? I didn't mean anything by it."

Jacob sighed. "I guess I'm just anxious. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow with different feelings about us."

"I won't," I snapped. "I'm sticking with this decision Jake."

He grabbed my hand back and pulled me against him. "What are you going to tell Cullen about this? Do I need to be there?"

I could tell he was trying to make up for getting hateful before. The question did bring up a very good point though. What was I going to tell Edward? The thought made my stomach churn. Jacob must have sensed my uneasiness because he squeezed me against him.

"Don't go changing you mind already. You said yes, that means your stuck now."

His tone was teasing, but I could tell he was nervous.

"You're so strong Bella. You can do anything. I know that the idea of hurting him hurts you too." Jacob took a breath and pulled his eyebrows together. He was trying to help me, but I think the idea of inadvertently easing Edward's pain was difficult for him.

"You just make this as painless as possible for you," He finally muttered.

We walked back in silence. I was lost in my own thoughts of Edward and Jacob. They were both people I loved very much, but someone had to loose. I hated hurting people. But it was time for me to take my happiness into my own hands.

Billy was waiting on the porch when we got back. Charlie had called worried and Billy shooed me inside the house to call him. Charlie wasn't exactly angry, but he was irritated that Jacob and I had been gone for nearly two hours.

"I want you home as soon as I hang up the phone Bells," Charlie muttered. The stern parent riot was not his strong suit. I promised to come straight home and hung up the phone.

When I walked out onto the porch Billy gave me a smile.

"I hope you'll come back tomorrow Bella."

Without another word he rolled past Jacob and I into the house. As soon as the door closed Jacob enveloped me in his arms again. He pressed my head against his heart. I could feel it pounding against my ear. The sound was so loud to me that I almost couldn't hear him when he started talking.

"I'm putting everything I have into this Bella. I promise you won't regret this. I'll prove to you that this is the right choice. That **I** am the right choice."

I couldn't say anything. Nothing I could come up with would even compare to the words he said to me. I kissed him goodbye and promised I'd call once I was home.

It was close to midnight when I finally pulled into my driveway. Charlie was asleep in him armchair which a healthy amount of drool pooling next to his mouth. I nudged his foot and he cracked an eye open at me. I saw him glance at the clock about the television. He glared at me sleepily.

"Get to bed. We'll talk in the morning," He grunted.

I bounced up the stairs to my bedroom. Regardless of how anxious I felt about having to explain things to Edward, I felt good about my decision. I felt like I had opened up a new part of myself. I pushed my bedroom door open and stifled a scream.

Edward Cullen was sitting on my bed, and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"You scared me," I hissed. I didn't feel the urge to move to the bed and into his arms. I could still feel the love for him, but the warmth from Jacob was still radiating in my skin.

"I scared you? You've had me scared all day long. Alice couldn't see you and I hadn't heard from you. I can't keep you safe if I don't even know where you are. Judging from the smell you've been with the mutt pack."

"I spent the day with Jacob today. I was just as safe on the reservation as I would be with you. There's no reason for you to be so upset."

I sat down at my desk. It must have surprised him because I saw he was reigning in his anger now. I knew his frustration was because he'd been worried, not because I'd been with Jacob. When he spoke again his voice wasn't angry, just anxious.

"What happened today Bella? I feel like you're keeping yourself at arms length from me."

I mulled what to say over in my mind. For once I was the one wishing Edward could read my mind. I felt like telling Edward made it all final. I knew that if I changed my mind Edward would come back, but I didn't know if that's what I wanted.

"I made a decision today about Jacob," was all that I could force out. Edward stiffened a little.

"I want to give him the chance he deserves Edward. I love him just like I love you. You're the only relationship I've ever had. All these feelings I have for you are so strong that it scares me. I just have to know before I decide to live forever that it's the right decision."

I surprised myself. That hadn't been what I was planning to say, but it was just as good. I felt a little guilty for taking advantage of Edward's constant argument that I deserved 'human experiences'.

Those perfect amber eyes didn't show any sign of hurt. I couldn't see anything in them.

"I love you Bella. That means I want you to be happy. I won't stop you from doing this, because this experience is something you deserve. I won't I'm going to vanish from your life just because you've decided this. I still want to see you." He smiled at me. It was a put on smile, but he was trying.

I almost wished he'd get angry. The feigned happiness was hard to look at.

"We can still hang out, but I think it would be best if this was the last time you were in my room while Jacob and I are together."

Edward stood and nodded. He walked to my side and leaned down to press a kiss on my temple. His lips lingered there a long time.

"I'll be waiting for you Isabella Swan," he murmured against my skin. "Even if I'm not your choice in the end-I'll always love you."

He pulled away from me then. I felt distance rush between us immediately. I watched him raise the window and leap down from the ledge. When he was gone I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I didn't feel like I'd lost him. That hollow, numbing feeling I felt when he walked away that day in the woods wasn't there. I felt like I had stepped onto another path in my life, leaving Edward behind me.

I realized I needed to call Jacob. It was almost 1:30 in the morning but I was sure he was up waiting. I dialed his cell. He picked up midway through the first ring.

"Hey Bells what took you? I was afraid that old truck had wheezed it's last breath on you."

"No, I uhm…Edward was waiting for me when I got here."

I could hear Jacob's jaw clench. "Did you tell him then?"

"I did. He took it pretty well. I also told him he wasn't allowed in my room anymore."

That seemed to perk Jacob back up. He asked a few more questions but I think he was just making sure I was still okay.

"I love you," I said, stopping him midsentence.

"I wish I was there with you," he answered. "You should get some sleep though. I'll come pick you up tomorrow and you can have a day of whatever you want. Dad gave me a little money to take you out."

He sounded a little sheepish about the last part. I hated the idea of someone spending money over me, but I knew that Billy was happy for Jake. I knew they didn't have the money the Cullens did. I wondered fleetingly if that bothered Jake.

I decided not to ask.

"That sounds great. Just come over tomorrow. Maybe after Charlie hears the news he'll forgive me for coming in so late tonight. He's defiantly been on your team all this time."

Jacob chuckled, "I didn't know there had been a team Jacob."

**A/N: Forgive that terrible little pun at the end. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I'll update soon, I promise. I can't let myself pull a Bella and fall off the face of the earth just because of a guy. Although I did have to refrain from taking it out on Edward in this chapter ;D. R and R folks.**


End file.
